Owned
by Skovko
Summary: Dead hates what the world has become. There was a time were men and women were equal. Nowadays women are owned by men. He has never sunk to the level of buying a woman but when Randy brings in a woman that clearly has been trouble to Randy, Dean can't resist.
1. The first one is special

Dean looked around the club. He hated being there. He hated his life. He hated what the entire world had become. He watched the poor women with their owners. Men. All of them owned by men. Naked women or dressed in very little to nothing. Those that were dressed wore trashy costumes for the men to show off their creepy fantasies.

How had the world become like this? There was a time where men and women were equal, or at least close to it. Somehow it had all gone to hell and ended up becoming this crazy world where men held all the power and women were nothing but property. Dean stood out for that exact reason. Not once had he owned a woman. He lived on his own instead, something his so called friends never could wrap their heads around.

"Randy's here," Batista said.

Dean looked up to see Randy walk towards him. He had a firm grip around the arm of a naked woman. Dean took her in. Not her body although he looked. He settled on her face. Long, tousled, black hair and a pair of eyes that were a beautiful mix of light blue and grey. Something about her made him watch her a bit longer than usual. He could see it without knowing it. She was a problem. The lack of collar around her neck gave that away too. Randy had removed the collar he had put on her. She was up for sale.

"Hi, guys," Randy said.  
"What's up with the girl? No collar," Batista said.  
"She's got an attitude. Anyone wants to take her off my hands? She's cheap," Randy said.  
"How much?" Hunter asked.  
"500 dollars. I'll even go lower if I have to," Randy said.

Dean looked at her while Randy spoke so carelessly about her. She didn't give away that she was scared. She didn't try acting up either. She stood there stonefaced, awaiting her fate.

"I'll take her," Dean said.

Everyone stopped talking and just stared at him. He had surprised them all by wanting to buy someone for the first time. He was just as surprised himself.

"You wanna buy her?" Randy asked.  
"Sure, why not? If she doesn't like you, I'm sure she's worth it," Dean grinned.  
"Fuck you!" Randy laughed. "Alright, she's yours."

Randy held out his hand. Dean found 500 dollars in his wallet and handed it to Randy.

"You don't even own a collar," Hunter said.  
"I'll buy one," Dean said.  
"I got an unused one," Kane fished one up still in the package. "You can have it since she's your first and all. The first one is always special."

Kane handed the package to Dean with a wink. For a collar it looked complicated. There was a remote control and a book with instructions. The collar itself had several buttons in different colors and numbers. Everyone stared at him so he chose to play it cool. He opened the package, stood up and put it around her neck. She didn't move or even blink. He locked it and two 0's blinked on the small display.

"You gotta press in a code only you know to unlock it if it's ever needed," Kane said.  
"Oh," Dean leaned closer to the woman and spoke. "What's your name?"  
"Annika," she said.  
"I'm Dean. How old are you?" He asked.  
"33," she answered.  
"Me too," he chuckled.

He pressed in the number 33 as the code. He placed the remote control and book of instructions in his back pocket so he wouldn't lose it. He put on his best game face and turned around to look at the men staring at him.

"I'm gonna take her home for a test drive," Dean said.  
"You dog!" Batista laughed.  
"Careful. She's not above biting and scratching unless you pull that attitude out of her like I did," Randy said. "I'll advice you to tie her up or keep her on her stomach in the beginning."  
"Or study the instructions for the collar. You get a long way with a bit of electrocution," Kane said.  
"I'll figure it out," Dean grabbed her arm. "Come on, Annika."

As soon as they were outside, he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here, wear this," he said.

She put it on without protest. He escorted her to his car and drove them both home to his house. He felt lost while unlocking his door. What was he to do with a woman? Where would he even put her? He didn't have a spare room. She stood still once she was inside the house. Awaiting orders or buying herself some time. Maybe both. He couldn't be sure. He knew she knew this game better than he did.

"It's late. We should go to bed," he scratched his neck awkwardly. "Stay here. I got something you can use."

He ran down in his basement and grabbed the first nightgown he saw. He knew exactly where all her old stuff was. He had placed it in order after he lost her. It was what kept him sane in the beginning while coping with the loss. He ran back up the stairs, surprised to still find her in the same spot. Not that she had a lot of time to escape but he was surprised she hadn't moved at all.

"You can sleep in this," he said.

He handed her the nightgown. She took off his jacket and handed it back to him. In the light of his home he could see the scars more clearly. Scars left from Randy and probably other men before him. All women came with scars these days.

He cursed himself for not remembering to bring up a pair of panties as well. He threw his jacket over the back of the couch and looked at her again. The white nightgown looked just as good on her as it had on the original owner. His eyes moved to the collar again. He walked over and pressed the number 3 twice. Nothing happened.

"They're not making this easy, are they?" He chuckled.

He pulled out the remote control and the book of instructions. He started reading but got more and more angry at what he read.

"Jesus fuck, why the hell did they invent this shit? Can it really do all this to you?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

He looked up in her eyes. He hadn't meant to ask her directly. He had been talking to himself but she gave him the simple answer he already knew.

"How the fuck do I take it off you again? The code doesn't work," he said.  
"Press the red button," she said.

He pressed the red button and the small display started blinking again. He hit the number 3 twice and the collar unlocked. He removed it and took in the red line around her throat. Electrocution. Kane had said that word. He was sure that line was caused by collars doing exactly that. A permanent mark to always remind her to obey. He threw the collar along with the remote control and the book of instructions on the couch as well. He could get rid of it in the morning.

"We don't need that," he said.

She looked surprised but she didn't ask him why. For all she knew this could just be another sick game she hadn't tried with a previous owner yet. He hated that word. Owner. No one should own another person.

"What am I gonna do about you?" He sighed. "I didn't think this through at all."

He scratched his neck again. He looked at the couch and decided against it.

"I guess," he looked back at her. "I guess we'll share the bed."

She didn't look surprised by that at all, and in a way that angered and hurt him. She was used to this. She was used to sharing a bed with a man she didn't want.

"We're just gonna sleep," he quickly added.

He could see she didn't believe him one bit. He didn't hold that against her. He knew actions spoke louder than words. In the morning she would believe him when an entire night had passed without him ever touching her.

"Do you want something before we go to sleep? Some food and water?" He asked.  
"No, thank you," she answered.  
"Alright," he tried with a smile. "This way then."

She followed him into the bedroom. He pointed at the bed and she laid down without a word. She watched him though. Those beautiful blue-grey eyes didn't leave him for a second. He turned off the light and joined her in bed. She tensed up when he moved close. Even through the darkness he could tell she was surprised when all he did was pull the covers over her body.

"Goodnight," he said.

He turned around so he had her back against her. He could feel she was watching him through the darkness. It took a long time where she just watched him as if she was waiting for him to attack. He kept feeling her eyes drill into his back until sleep finally took over and forced him into a dreamless world.


	2. Freedom fighters

Dean hadn't slept long when he woke up. He was still on his side but something felt wrong. He couldn't feel her eyes on him or even hear her breathe. He turned around and found the bed empty to no surprise. She had been waiting for the right moment to run.

Something had woken him up. A floorboard creaked in the living room. He jumped out of bed and hurried into the living room. She was in front of the door, trying to unlock it silently. She wore his leather jacket again and had a bottle of water in her hand. He hit the light switch and she dropped the bottle of water in surprise when the living room was lit up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She turned around slowly and for the first time he saw fear on her face. She was sure she was about to be punished.

"I... I..." She stuttered.  
"I asked you before we went to bed if you wanted water," he said.  
"I didn't mean to steal from you. I swear. I was just thirsty and..." She swallowed hard. "Oh god, you're gonna kill me now, aren't you?"  
"What? Why would I do that?" He asked surprised.  
"You took the collar off me. You don't wanna own me. You're one of those with a fantasy of murdering someone. Shit! I should have known," she said.  
"Hey, wait a minute," he said. "You can't just accuse me of..."

She spun around, unlocked the door and tore it open. He sprinted towards her and slammed the door in her face. He couldn't let her out like that. Bare footed and with nothing to defend herself. There were crazy people out there waiting to catch someone like her. Someone not owned. Someone no one would come searching for. He would though. He would search for her.

"If you leave, you're gonna end up dead," he said.  
"What are you planning to do to me?" She asked.  
"Nothing," he answered.

He scratched his neck again. He was gonna end up red and sore with how much he had started scratching since meeting her hours earlier.

"Do you even have a plan? Where are you gonna go?" He asked.  
"I can take care of myself," she said.  
"Not like that," he pointed at her feet. "Your feet will be cut up in no time when you have to run, and you know just as well as me that you will have to run. You don't even have a weapon."  
"I can run," she said.

She was either in denial or just desperate to get away from him. He nodded and stepped away from the door.

"If you think you can make it on your own, I won't stop you. I'm trying hard to show you that you can trust me but you refuse to let me. And I get it. No one has ever done this before. So if you wanna leave, leave," he said. "But leave the jacket here. You can take the water and the nightgown but don't take my jacket. It was the last thing she ever gave me."

He turned around and walked back towards the bedroom. He was hoping she would follow him sooner or later.

"Who?" She asked.

He stopped in his tracks as the memory of his lost girlfriend was clear as daylight in his mind.

"Renee. My girlfriend," he turned around. "She lost her life trying to free women. We were already together when this world went to shit. It went downhill fast. You of all people probably know that better than me. You've felt it on your own body."  
"She was one of the freedom fighters?" She asked.  
"She was," he sighed. "I always asked her not to go. I even fucking begged her sometimes. But she kept going out there. She always said her life would be worth losing if she freed one in return. And I lost her. I fucking lost her."

He couldn't help it. He started crying. He looked down ashamed while tears ran down his face. He heard her feet cross the floor and then felt her hand in his. He hadn't held someone's hand since Renee.

"Did she make you proud?" She asked.  
"So fucking much," he smiled through his tears. "She was out there fighting everyday. I was too scared to join. I lost her but she made me proud. She really did. She was a good person. Better than me. I should have joined her. I should have protected her."  
"It's never too late to start," she said.  
"I know," he chuckled sadly. "I freed you, didn't I?"

He looked up at her surprised face. She still wasn't getting it.

"I told you, you're free to go. Just leave the jacket. As a matter of fact," he said. "Follow me."

He walked down in the basement and she followed behind. He turned on the light and showed her the room full of shelves with women's clothing and shoes.

"It belonged to Renee. I kept it. Everything is placed in order," he said.  
"It's like she's still here," she said.  
"In a way, yes," he said. "Pick what you want. Dress up good so you can keep warm. Pick some comfortable shoes so you can run if you need to," he said.

She took off the jacket and handed it to him. He stepped back to lean against the wall, watching her while holding the jacket. It felt like Renee was with him in that moment, helping him help Annika. She took off the nightgown and put on underwear, socks, jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater, a jacket and a pair of sneakers. Everything black so she could hide in the darkness.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked.  
"Someone told me about a place," she answered.  
"Someone?" He asked.

She smiled and walked over to him. She ran her fingers over the jacket. Both of them looked at it for a few seconds before their eyes met again.

"There are other men like you," she said. "Men fighting in silence and blending in with the others."  
"Who?" He asked.  
"I don't know his name. We only met once. He told me where to go if I ever got the chance of escaping. It's a sacred place for women like me. A lot of people live there. Both men and women from what he told me," she said.  
"And you're just gonna take his word for it?" He asked.  
"What other choice do I have?" She asked.  
"Me!" He almost shouted. "You got me. I'm taking you there. You're not gonna go alone."


	3. Gotta start somewhere

She followed him up from the basement again. He walked out in the kitchen with her right behind him.

"Sit down," he said. "You need some food."  
"I'm okay," she said.  
"No, you're not. Don't lie to me," he said.

He opened the fridge and pulled out some roastbeef leftovers. He quickly made a couple of sandwiches and sat down on the opposite side of the table. They ate in silence. He watched her. She looked happy. He wondered what Randy used to feet her, or if she was even fed everyday.

"How did you end up with Randy?" He asked.  
"Ric Flair sold me," she answered.  
"That piece of shit!" He growled. "He's an old man and his dick doesn't work, yet he still runs most of this town."  
"He gets off on torture. It was a delight finally being sold. Randy isn't any better but it hurts less with him. Ric is very creative when it comes to torturing women. I've seen what he can do. I was one of the lucky ones. Maybe because I actually fought back often. He's old and can't really defend himself. He relies on the collars. I fought through the pain many times just to get my hands on him," she said.

He chuckled at a memory of Ric. He had been so frustrated one evening when they were all at Randy's. He had a long cut starting dangerously close to his eye and running down his cheek. He had kept shouting about a black haired demon that he was ready to either sell or kill.

"So that cut," he pointed at his eye.  
"That was me," she grinned proudly. "He told me to make him dinner."  
"He let you play with his kitchen knives?" He laughed.  
"He regretted that quickly," she said.  
"I wish you had taken his eye," he said.  
"Me too," she said. "I tried. I aimed for it. He moved too quickly. Who knew an old man could move that fast?"

He finished the last bite of his sandwich. So far she wasn't disappointing him. He had seen it when Randy brought her in. She was trouble, and she was worth the trouble.

"So this guy who told you where to go," he said.  
"I met him at Kane's house. Randy took me there once to brag about taming me," she said.  
"I don't know Kane that well. He's one of Randy's buddies. I've never been at his house so I don't know who the mysterious man might be but I'd like to meet him," he said. "Anyway, let's move. Although you should be safe with me, I'd like to move while it's still dark."

He grabbed two bottles of water, and they went to his car.

"Where am I going?" He asked.  
"Out of town. Follow the road to the pink sign. Then turn right," she said.  
"You don't have an address?" He asked.  
"Just a bunch of weird directions that I've tried to remember," she said.  
"Alright then," he started the car. "Sounds like a treasure hunt to me."

He was beginning to think this nameless stranger had been messing with her. When he found a pink sign and a road turning right behind it, he slowly started believing.

"Follow the field of corn and turn left," she said.  
"There's nothing but corn fields here," he said.

It was the same again. Once the corn fields stopped, there was a road on the left. He kept driving for a few hours, following weird instructions like that. They got further and further into the wilderness, and then small houses began to pop up. He stopped the car, and they both sat there and watched as people looked at them.

"They're all free," he said.

He was looking at the many women. All of them wearing clothes and no collars.

"We found it," she said.  
"We sure did," he said.  
"Oh my god, it's him," she said.

A man walked towards the car. They both stepped out and watched him. Dean had never seen him before. The man kept his eyes on her, and he was smiling widely.

"I remember you," he said. "You were with Randy at Kane's house. I'm glad to see you escaped."  
"Dean helped me," she pointed at Dean.  
"Dean," the man shook Dean's hand. "I'm Seth."

Seth looked at her again.

"I never got your name," Seth said.  
"Annika," Annika said.  
"Alright, Annika and Dean. Let's get you inside and meet the others," Seth said.  
"Did Renee Young ever come here?" Dean asked.  
"Renee was with us in the early stages before we built this place," Seth said. "Wait a minute! Dean? Dean Ambrose? She talked about you. I'm so sorry what happened to her."  
"Me too," Dean said. "I wish I had joined back then."  
"You're here now," Seth said. "You got two choices. You can get back in your car and leave, or you can come meet the others and help us help others."  
"I'd like to meet the others," Dean said.

The sun was slowly rising when Dean and Annika were introduced to everyone else. Someone brought coffee for them. Something that was a treat for her. To Dean it was normal to drink everyday. He was beginning to understand how much women had been forced to give up with how the world had turned.

"You can stay with Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross to begin with. They got a room in their house. If you want your own, we'll build it. We got a lot of land, a lot of hands and a lot of time," Seth said.  
"Thank you," Annika said.  
"And you?" Seth looked at Dean. "What about you?"  
"What about me?" Dean asked.  
"What do you wanna do?" Seth asked.

Dean sipped his coffee while thinking about that. He knew he wanted to help. Seeing Annika's smile had been worth it. He would do it all over again. A million times if he had to.

"I know a lot of the big players in town. I can get a lot of women out," Dean said.  
"And those you don't know, I know," Seth said. "We should team up."  
"It's not enough to give directions. And I sure as hell can't afford buying every single one of them. We need to start fighting back for real," Dean said.  
"I know," Seth sighed. "I've known for a while that I won't get around this without becoming violent."

Dean took another sip of his coffee.

"You can stay in my house," Dean said. "We both get invited weird places. We'll start going together. Those who won't give up the women freely will have to be taken down one way or another."  
"It's a sad world we're living in," Seth sighed. "We'll do what must be done."  
"Starting with Ric Flair," Dean smiled at Annika. "You want me to take his eye for you?"  
"Just send him my regards," Annika said.  
"Sure thing," Dean chuckled.

Dean emptied his coffee and looked at Seth again.

"We'll clean the town so that people can start moving back there. We'll do what once was done. We'll take over everything. We'll start society from scratch. Put the bad men in jail and start a new world all over," Dean said.  
"It's a lot of work," Seth said.  
"Work you've already started by building this place out here," Dean said. "It can be done."

Dean grabbed Annika's hand and caressed it. He failed to save Renee back then but he wouldn't fail again. Annika was proof that it could be done. Her smile was all he needed to keep going.

"It will be done," Dean said.  
"It's everywhere. It's the entire world," Annika said. "This is just one town."  
"People need someone to look up to. If they see us do it, they'll start breaking out in other places to follow," Seth said.  
"We gotta start somewhere," Dean squeezed her hand. "We gotta start somewhere."


End file.
